


Stimulation

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, wearing something like that isn't exactly a PDA.  Kink Bingo, for the square "sex toys (worn under clothing)."  June 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulation

The main issue was that it wasn't against the rules.

Sex toys were generally not mentioned in the school handbooks. Issei assumed that the principal didn't anticipate them being a problem. This fact did not go unnoticed by either of Issei's boyfriends. As long as they didn't use anything electronic, Issei didn't have a leg to stand on if he complained.

Thus, the butt plug. Not as fun as a vibrator would be, but useful. Inelegant in name and nature, but... alright, there was no way around that part.

Shirou was the one to lube it up and slowly work it into Issei, soothing him with words as he did. "S'okay, everything's going to go fine."

"S-so says the person whose humiliation isn't at risk if it goes wrong," Issei ground out between groans.

"You worry too much," Shinji commented. He leaned in to kiss Issei deeply, distracting him.

Finally, it was in as far as it would go. Issei redressed himself and glared at the both of them. "You ought to at least make this up to me. In spades, preferably."

At school the three of them acted like nothing was unusual. Even Issei, who had to bite back a moan every time he shifted and it moved inside of him, gave no hint to what was going on to the other students. None that he could control, that was. He sat at his desk, red-faced and breathing roughly.

"Ryudo-kun?" Taiga asked, being more perceptive than usual. "If you're sick, you don't need to be in class. Go on, shoo."

He shook his head, being probably the only student who would do so. "I only didn't get enough sleep last night, Fujimura-sensei. Th-there's nothing to be concerned about."

She shrugged and left him alone after that, and Issei breathed a sigh of relief.

Lunch was a quiet affair for Shirou and Issei, though Shinji was surrounded by his usual gaggle of women. The two ate in silence, Shirou knowing that if he said anything it would be a come-on and Issei refused to actually engage in public displays of affection at school.

It was only after they left school, made their way to Issei's home, climbed up the stairs, and found Issei's room that Issei mentioned it. "Get this out of me this instant," he snapped.

Shirou was all too willing to help. After Issei threw off his pants and underwear, Shirou gently tugged down the toy and deposited it on a shelf, waiting to be cleaned.

Shinji had been lubing himself up while this happened, and as soon as Shirou moved out of the way, he slid himself into Issei. There was a brief moment of confusion - Issei rarely let Shinji top him, complaining that he was too rough - before his half-hearted protests turned into mewls of pleasure.

Remembering Issei's previous complaints, Shinji did his best to be gentle until Issei snapped, "Matou."

"Yes?" Shinji asked, slowing a little.

Issei's voice wavered a little. "I have had a toy in me all day that has stimulated without coming close to satisfying. At this moment, what I need for you to do is to drive into me as hard as you can. Understood?"

A grin spread over Shinji's face. "I get it." The strength of his movements changed abruptly, and for a while there was no further conversation, unless Shinji's groans and Issei's "yes yes yes please" counted as conversation.

Watching the pair, Shirou stroked himself, enough to keep him hard. When Issei gasped out, "Come over here," Shirou stopped long enough to get closer to Issei, in front of him.

"N-now go back to doing that," Issei ordered weakly. The force of Shinji's thrusts was still rocking him back and forth and causing him to moan uncontrollably in between his words.

Lightly, Shirou started stroking again.

Issei frowned, although it looked like an effort. "No, I meant - nngh - finish. Here."

Shirou blushed, but duly sped up his movements. The thought itself, not to mention the sight of Shinji pounding relentlessly into Issei and the way that Issei loved every second of it, propelled him towards orgasm almost embarrassingly quickly, and it wasn't long before he was scrunching his eyes tight and coming hard.

Come dripped down Issei's face, drawing out another loud moan and blissful expression from the monk. Shinji, seeing this when Issei turned his head to glance at him, could wait no longer and thrust in a few more times before coming almost simultaneously with Issei.

A few seconds passed while they collected themselves enough to pull away from each other and collapse. Shinji was the first to speak. "I knew you liked being dirty, Ryudo, but never that much."

"I-it has an appeal." Issei wiped off his face a little and licked some of the come off of his hands, causing Shirou to groan. "You, you don't see it - in that case, Matou, why don't you try it next time?"


End file.
